Go Goo Go/Transcript
Act 1 MAC: Now, before I continue, I have a couple of questions. One: How did you get an eight-man toboggan stuck in a tree? And two: Why do you need it right now, in the middle of June? BLOO: A: It's a looong story and I don't wanna bore you with the details. And C: You just gotta trust me. Act 2 Act 3 Act 4 GOO: Hiiiiiii, Mac! MAC: Oh! Hi, Goo. Where's Chester? GOO: I don't think he's in there. opens the front door, revealing a million imaginary friends inside. MAC: Do you know where he is? GOO: Yes. MAC: Will you tell me? GOO: Sure. MAC: Soon? GOO: OK. MAC: Where is he?! GOO: He's in the bus with the others. MAC: Are they going somewhere? and the gang wake up in despair. MAC: You guys, what happened? FRANKIE: We had to sleep in the bus. That's what happened! MR. HERRIMAN: Oh, the house has become so frightfully full that is actually far more comfortable to lie on these ancient benches out a spring. than in our own overcrowded beds. MAC: Gosh, guys. I'm really sorry. I-- MR. HERRIMAN: Well, you should be. We've been very patient with you, Master Mac, but I'm afraid there must be consequences for your inaction. From now on, you-- stops him FRANKIE: Maybe I should tell him. MAC: Tell me what? FRANKIE: Mac, we've been talking, and, well, we know how very much in love you are with your girlfriend groans and, well, since she only comes around to see you, and you won't ask her to leave, we kind of think you shouldn't, you know, frowns come to Foster's anymore. MAC: shocked What? But what about Ches... I mean, Bloo? MR. HERRIMAN: Our agreement to house Master Blooregard will stand firm as long as you, Master Mac, stay away. Eduardo and Wilt fold their arms and turn their backs on Mac. Bloo blinks slowly. Frankie frowns even more. Madame Foster looks miserably at Mac. MR. HERRIMAN: I'm sorry, Master Mac. But it is for the best. leaves the bus. GOO: Oh, my gosh, Mac. I totally forgot to tell you about something and I totally remembered it when you were on the bus talking to that badger and that crazy angry lady, and I was outside communing with the animals like I always do on my family vacations in Wisconsin, and I suddenly remembered about the thing I've been wanting to do for, like, a long, long, long, long, long time, and I kept forgetting. And, you know, my mom says that sometimes memory loss is a sign of a protein deficiency, but I don't think that pertains to me, 'cause I eat lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of bananas. In fact, you could probably say I'm Bananas about bananas. Get it, Mac? Bananas? Get it? Do you get it, Mac? Do you get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it...? I know you wouldn't get it. Well, anyway, I just wanted to give you this, 'cause I've been thinking about all the time we've been spending together, and since we're best friends and all, and I really wanted to-- MAC: at Goo I DON'T LIKE YOU!!! Don't you get it? Nobody likes you! You're annoying and weird and you talk too much, and Bloo's name is not Chester, Mr. Herriman is not a badger, that's not how you play Checkers, and protein doesn't come from bananas, it comes from nuts, which you don't need to eat more of 'cause you are nuts! You're chock full of nuts! You're so nuts to drive me nuts! in Goo's face Get it? Get it? Get it? Get it? Get it? Get it? G-G-G-Get it?! Everybody thinks you're a nuisance and they all want you to just GO HOME!!! Well?! becomes sad and upset upon hearing Mac's words, so she drops a box in front of him and runs off. Mac opens it and discovers his backpack inside. He also sees that the strap has been fixed MAC: a note on his backpack "To Mac. Thanks for being so nice to me all the time. Your friend, Goo." Great. Act 5 MAC: Goo? Are you okay? GOO: You know why I make so many imaginary friends. It's because I don't have any real friends. You were right, Mac. Nobody likes me, because I'm a big fat weirdo. So I have to make up my own friends, so maybe I won't be so... you know, all by myself. TEARDROP FRIENDS: Oh... poor Goo. MAC: But Goo, imaginary friends are real friends. They care about you, and they play with you, and they keep you company, and they don't care if you're weird. They like you for who you are. Maybe if you stopped imagining so many and got to know the ones you have, then maybe you wouldn't feel so lonely. Just look at me and Bloo. He's my best friend ever. And Wilt, and Eduardo, and Coco. They're the greatest friends in the world, and they're all imaginary. starts feeling better MAC: Goo, I'm really sorry about what I said. You're not weird. You're really creative, and funny, and nice. And if you're not too mad at me, I really want to be your friend too. faces Goo, who is now super-happy again GOO: Okay! Mac tightly MAC: strains Okay. That's... great. Um, you're crushing me. Post-Credits Scene MAN: You on Flight 237? ANOTHER MAN: Yeah. Can't believe it's delayed. MAN: Yeah, tell me about it. I had a 3-hour layover in the first place and know I'm gonna be late for my transfer flight to La Guardia. ANOTHER MAN: Yeah, that's kind of tough. Any idea when the plane's arriving? MAN: Well, I've been told that there's gonna be another 40--(sees Coco) There it is! COCO: CO! MAN: GET HER!!!! Category:Episode transcripts Category:Article stubs